


Ninja Killer

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hero Wade, M/M, Not Beta Read, kinda sad, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: Coming home from University, Peter was expecting his normal enthusiastic greeting from his partner and lover. Instead, he finds Wade leaning up a closet and babbling at him. What is Wade hiding?





	Ninja Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a [tumblr writing prompt](http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/171903095153/its-taken-years-and-many-broken-plates-but-i)
> 
> Not Beta-Read. If you see any errors, please feel free to point them out so I can fix them. I am looking for a beta-reader.
> 
> If you like this fic, leave me a kudo and/or a comment to let me know! Also, don't forget to check out my other Spideypool fics :) :)

Closing and locking the door behind him, Peter threw his backpack into the corner of the small entry way of the run down apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. After nearly eight hours of being on campus listening to old people lecture, he had the beginnings of a headache and was more than happy to be home.

Slipping off his shoes, he called into the apartment, “Wade, I'm home! Break out Mario Cart, I'm feeling like throwing some bananas at you and leaving you in my dust.”

No answer came, though he did hear some frantic shuffling and a door closing.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Peter walked in the direction of the noise, leading to the room that he'd designated as the place for Wade to store weapons. When they'd first moved in together, he'd insisted that Wade have a separate room for his 'work'. Peter had never been fond of what his partner did for a living, killing people went directly against his moral code and all, but they'd come to an agreement of sorts. Wade promised that he would avoid unaliving his marks and leave it as a last measure, and he'd done pretty good so far.

Peter still didn't want to be tripping over weapons, though. Despite his alter-ego and his acrobatic skills, Peter was clumsy and he could just see himself stubbing his toe on a grenade launcher and then managing to fall into a knife or accidentally discharging a gun.

The door to the Weapons Room, as Wade had so dramatically declared it, was half shut so Peter used two fingers to push it open before sticking his head around. It wasn't hard to find Wade in the room, the older man half wearing his Deadpool costume, though he was wearing pink fuzzy cat ears on his head while he leaned not so casually against the dingy white shuttered closet door. The same door that was rattling ever so slightly.

“Petey-pie, you're home!” Wade quickly exclaimed upon Peter's spotting him. It was a fairly standard greeting, as far as greetings went for Wade when Peter returned from school or work. What wasn't standard was the fact that the man wasn't trying to wrap himself around Peter, instead opting to continue to lean almost dramatically against the door.

Opening his mouth, Peter went to say something, to ask about what Wade had been up to or how his day had been, but before he could say anything Wade barrled over him and continued to babble.

“Nothing to see here, why don't we leave the room? After you bubble-butt, so I can stare at dat ass. Oops, I shouldn't have said that last part, was meant to be to Whitey. But seriously, there is nothing going on here, absolutely nothing wrong what-so-ever. Everything is hunky-dory, a-okay, perfectamundo, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. It's so ordinary that it's boring. How about that Mario Cart game now?”

Crossing his arms and raising a brow, Peter settled 'the look' onto Wade. It was the look the Wade had named after having seeing it being sent his direction from Peter every time he did something morally wrong or ambiguous. It was the look that had first appeared early on in their association when Wade had tried to tell Peter why he unalived people and why it should be okay. It was also the same look that Peter gave him when Wade ate all the bacon and then tried to deny it.

“You can assure me all you want that everything is okay, but I'm not going to believe you with you leaning up against the door like that. The door that is shaking and now has a paw sticking through one of the slats.” Peter intoned, unimpressed.

He'd had thought, before he really got to know Wade, that the man would have known how to lie better. Wade was a mercenary after all; had been long before he became Deadpool in fact. Peter knew that at some point, Wade would have had to lie convincingly. Maybe it was because of what happened to him, the same reason that the man seemed to have no real filter, that he couldn't seem to lie worth anything.

Wade looked down, blue eyes wide in surprise, at the tiny paw that was trying to bat at his leg through one of the slats at the door. For a moment he just stood there, looking, before he finally deflated and pushed himself off the door. Shooting a quick look at Peter, who was still waiting, he opened the door and reached in to scoop up...a kitten.

Dropping his arms, Peter couldn't help but take a few steps closer to the small cat that Wade was now holding so tenderly against his chest. The small thing looked underfed with one ear half missing, patchy gray and white fur, and one rear leg covered with hot pink vet wrap.

He'd never thought that Wade would be an animal person, much less a cat person, but looking at them Peter could see that somehow Wade was connecting with the small creature. There was something about the cat that seemed to soothe the normally ragged man, and even though Peter himself wasn't fond of cats he didn't think he'd be able to say no now that he'd seen the two of them together.

“I found him outside that taco place I like. Ninja Killer here was limping around trying to eat some scraps that had fallen out of the trash can. I took him the to vet...they said his back leg was broken, looked like it had been bitten or something. And he showed signs of abuse. Their guess was that he was someone's pet and they beat him up pretty bad before throwing him on the street. We had to re-break his leg to set it, but they were sure that it would heal fine now though he might have a limp. His hair might grow back too, though they aren't sure. I don't know what to do now, but I couldn't just leave him there...they'd have sent him to the shelter and they'd have just put him down...no one is going to want to adopt him.”

Peter blinked rapidly for a few moment, processing what he was hearing, before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

Moving carefully, he walked over to Wade and the kitten and reached out one hand to gently run his fingers over the small creature's head. The kitten froze for a moment before leaning into the touch, a soft purr rumbling up from it. Leaning against his partner, Peter didn't look at Wade even though he wanted to, keeping his attention on the small feline instead.

“He's already home, Wade. No one else is going to adopt him, because we are. I'll let the apartment manager know that Ninja Killer will be residing with us and pay the fee tomorrow. We'll get some food for him tonight, maybe some kitten formula if we can find it to help fatten him up some.”

Wade's fingers stilled from where they'd been lightly scratching along the kitten's back, and Peter could feel his gaze settling on the top of his head. Still he didn't look at his partner though, even when he felt Wade's chapped lips press adoringly against his temple.

Of course they were keeping the silly little cat. Peter might not like cats in general, but this wasn't just any cat. This was Wade's cat, and Peter loved everything about Wade. Besides...the cat was actually kind of cute, he reminded Peter of Wade. Fluffy and cute despite the hardships thrown at him. He also had a feeling that the little kitten could be mean and tough when he needed to be; just like his Wade.

When Peter had been heading home that afternoon, he hadn't once stopped to think that his little family would be growing. Now though, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
